Heart of the Moon
by CatalystMoon
Summary: Echo gets an invite to a tournament in Domino City (before BC) she eventually meets Yugi and everyone else and has to battle along side them inorder to stop a certain egyptian from taking over the world (is better than sounds)


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. But I DO own Echo Saikuron and her family.  
  
--------------------~~~~~--------------------  
  
The school bell rang throughout the building of the large two-story high school. As always the children raced to leave the school grounds and make it home for their first day of Summer Vacation.  
  
Although one particular girl wasn't in such a hurry to leave like the other children. She had shoulder-length wavy silvery hair with crimson red tips. Her eyes were of an amber hue with purple and silver flecks in them.  
  
She was probably one of the last ones to leave the school building when she did, but it didn't take her that long to get to her house. When she arrived at her home she was tackled by a little white fluff ball. The little Eskimo dog barked happily and tugged at her master's jacket.  
  
"It's good to see you as well Zurui." She patted the little puppy she had recently received as a birthday present.  
  
"Echo you've got a letter!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Echo sighed and walked into the kitchen and looked through the mail until she came to a letter addressed to her. She scanned over the contents of the letter and grinned.  
  
"I've been invited to another tournament." She showed her mother the letter and waited for the approval.  
  
"You may go, but who is going to take care of Zurui? She is your responsibility you know." Echo's mom said with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I guess I could always see if the hotel will let me bring her and if not well I can find someone to take care of her." The silver haired girl grinned and went to call the Hotel that she would be staying at.  
  
She came out of the other room with the little puppy sleeping in her arms. Echo grinned and nodded to her mother.  
  
"They said that it was fine just that she cannot roam freely around the hotel and must be kept on a leash when taken out of my room." Echo ran upstairs to start packing, since she would be leaving in three days for Japan.  
  
After packing her suitcase she got out a backpack and started to pack dog food, Zurui's dog-dishes, some toys, and an extra leash (just incase Rui chewed the other one.)  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
The day came to board the plane to Japan, Echo said her goodbyes to her mother and then got onto the plane with Zurui safely in her little puppy carrier (I know that normally the animals would go in the cargo hold thingy but I didn't want to put the little puppy in there ^^;;).  
  
After they were in the air Echo took out her laptop and began to type at it furiously. Every once in a while she would sideways glance over at Zurui to make sure that she was ok.   
  
Many hours later they had arrived in Domino City, Japan. Echo grabbed Zurui and their things and went to the hotel to check in and get settled.  
  
"Thank Kami that I can read kanji, otherwise I'd be having a very tough time getting around." Echo laughed as she got out her clothes and put them on the hangers in the closet. After that she put the little pet-carrier in the corner by the bed so if Zurui got tired she could always go into it.  
  
"So ya wanna go exploring?" Echo said looking down at the white ball of fluff who barked excitedly.  
  
"Ok, but you have to wear a leash ok?" The silver haired girl pulled out the black leash and hooked it onto the black and silver collar that Zurui wore. They walked downstairs and out of the hotel, it was now dark outside but that didn't matter to them.  
  
"Hmm...how about we go to the park?" Echo said pointing towards the small wooded area across the street from where they were standing. Zurui yipped and lead the way to the park.  
  
They walked down the forlorn path surrounded by trees until they came to a clearing with a small pond in the center. Walking over to the edge of the water, just sitting down on shore watching the moonlight's reflection in the rippling water.  
  
Zurui trotted up to the water and dipped a paw in it, immediately pulling it back with a yelp and running back behind Echo, occasionally growling at the lake.  
  
"How theatrical, it can't be THAT cold." Echo laughed at the pup's antics. Zurui whimpered and nuzzled her master almost instantly falling asleep. The girl looked down at the sleeping puppy and sighed.  
  
"I guess that means we should go, huh?" She slowly got up, Zurui still in her arms and began to walk back to the hotel.  
  
When they got back to the room Echo carefully laid the still sleeping pup down on her bed. But she still wasn't tired so she just sat on the edge of the bed, staring off into space. Seldom looking over to the pup when she whimpered or growled in her sleep.  
  
"Hm, probably dreaming about chasing those rabbits in our backyard..." Echo sighed and decided to finally go to sleep after about fifteen minutes of just staring at the darkness of the room.   
  
Once she hit the pillow began the restless sleep of remembering the true nightmare of her life...remembering how she had lost her father and little sister......  
  
--------------------~~~~~--------------------  
  
Mirage: So, did ya like my first chappie?  
  
Faizah: Please R+R ....no flamez please...they will be used to burn your homework MUAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mirage: o.O;; she's....so...very...odd....Anyways HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! ^^ 


End file.
